A Trip Home
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: So, Emily's going back to see her sister and Jayden is coming with. What's going to happen on the way there? Takes place after 'Girlfriend Switch' and is, I guess, technically, the second part in a trilogy. Jemily.


A Trip Home

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. You know, this is actually weird since I'm stating that I don't own anything except the story, but whatever. Author's Note: Takes place right after Girlfriend Switch, but I'm gonna recap it anyways because I know some people don't read the other stories.**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

* * *

"So, Emily, wants to see her?" Lauren asked Jayden confirming what he had told her.

"Yes, she wants me and her to leave and go visit Serena. You're her leader sis, what do you say?"

* * *

_**On With The Show:**_

* * *

When Lauren didn't answer for a little bit, Jayden figured that he knew her answer. That's why what she said shocked him so much.

"We'll need her Zord, but other than that I can give you guys a week." Jayden looked at her. Then he got up and hugged her.

"Thanks sis, Emily will be so happy." He went to tell her the news.

"Hey, Em." Jayden said knocking on her door.

"Come in." Emily said waking up. Jayden entered her room.

"Well, you might want to get packed tonight." Jayden told her.

"What?" Emily asked surprised.

"You know the way to your house, right?" Jayden asked.

"Really?" Emily asked excited.

"Yeah, just give Lauren the Ape Zord, then pack for a week of being there."

"We get a week?"

"Yeah. You'll get to see Serena again, and I'll get to meet her."

"Don't worry Jayden, she'll love you, and you'll love her!" Emily said full of energy. She hopped out of bed and went to find Lauren.

"Lauren!" Emily said running into the dojo. Lauren was still there from her talk with Jayden and smiled.

"Well, we'll miss you while you're gone, but I know how it must be. Not being able to see your sibling. It happened with Jayden and I. I don't want you to have to face it when we don't have to anymore."

"Thanks." Emily said. "Oh, Jayden says that we're leaving tomorrow." Emily informed her.

"Well, in case you leave before I see you again, this is goodbye for now." Lauren said holding her hand out for a handshake. Emily brought her in for a hug.

"Bye, Lauren. I hope that you can handle the Nighlock without me." Emily told her. Little did they know that somebody was watching them. Somebody who didn't know of the plan and just caught the last part of it.

* * *

"Emily's leaving us!" Mia yelled when she got into Kevin's room.

"What?" Kevin asked worried.

"Yeah, Lauren said goodbye, and Emily hoped that we could handle the Nighlock without her." Mia couldn't believe it. "Where did this come from?" She asked. "I thought that Emily liked us, but now she's leaving behind our backs! We have to stop her!"

"Mia, I'm sure Emily has a reason for leaving." Kevin said trying to calm her down.

"Like what?" Mia questioned. Kevin hesitated.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she has one." He told her. Mia grabbed him and stormed out of the room. They headed into Mike's room, well, actually, she headed in there and Kevin was sorta dragged along, but that's besides the point. When they got there Mike was playing his video games.

"Hey guys, what's up." He asked concentrating on his game.

"Emily's leaving!" Mia yelled. Mike dropped the controller and stood up.

"What?" Mike asked outraged.

"She's a little strung out." Kevin said.

"I am not!" Mia shrieked. "Maybe a little, look, the point is that we have to stop her. The three of us. Can't involve Jayden, too close to Emily, can't involve Antonio, too close to Lauren." She tried to explain.

"That matters, why?" Mike asked.

"Lauren knows about her leaving." Mia told him.

"Oh." Mike said.

"So, here's the plan, we wait until morning and then-"

* * *

Emily woke up that morning ready to go. She got out of bed, picked out a cute outfit, and was ready to leave for home. She walked out of her room when she was suddenly upside down.

"Grab her!" That was the last thing she heard before a bag covered her entire body.

"Couldn't this be kidnapping?" One of the voices asked.

"Only if we leave the house." Another voice replied.

"So, what do we do?" A third voice asked.

"We wait." The second person told them.

"Hey guys." A distinct voice rang out. "What's in the bag?" Jayden asked.

"Nothing. They replied. Emily decided that now would be a good time to use her voice.

"Me." She said.

"Emily!" Jayden said running over to her. He pulled the bag down off of her. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just walk out of my room and then this happened." Emily explained.

"Care to explain?" Jayden asked in a tone that told them not to joke around.

"Don't leave, Emily!" Mia burst out.

"What?" Emily and Jayden asked.

"I heard you talking to Lauren. Please don't go. We want you to stay." Mia begged.

"Mia. I'm not going away forever. We'll just be gone a week." Emily explained.

"A week?" Kevin asked.

"We're going to my house. Jayden promised me that we'd visit Serena, I want to see her again." Emily told them.

"Oh." The three other Rangers said guiltily.

"Yeah." Emily replied understanding.

"Well, have a nice trip." Kevin said.

"We will." Jayden said. "Got your stuff?" He asked Emily.

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Sure, we have now said goodbye for now. Let's go." The two Rangers left the Shiba house. The others stood at the gate and watched. Lauren held Emily's Ape Foldingzord that tried to get to its master. They all waved goodbye and Jayden and Emily got into a black SUV.

* * *

"So, I spy with my little eye, something, red." Emily said starting off the fourth round of the game. They had been traveling for about an hour.

"My shirt?" Jayden asked.

"Nope." Emily smiled.

"It has to been in here." Jayden reminded her.

"It is." She told him. Jayden looked around, but he couldn't see anything sticking out that was red. It was mostly black interior.

"My shoes?"

"No."

"My socks?"

"You're wearing red socks?" Emily asked. Jayden smiled and showed them to her.

"So?"

"No."

"How is it that whenever I go you figure out in ten seconds, but when I go I can't figure it out even if it's right in front of me?" Jayden asked whiningly.

"I guess I'm just good at this game." Emily teased.

"Well, I can't see it. I guess you win this round." Jayden conceded.

"Fine, I'll show you where it is." Emily said smirking. "With mine." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a little while. Jayden broke them apart.

"Really, my lips?"

"Yep." Emily replied leaning back in for a kiss. The two played the game for a few more rounds.

"Hey, how long is it to your house?" Jayden asked.

"Not that long." Emily said blowing it off.

"Like, two, three hours?"

"Maybe one, if even that." Emily said.

"Then, where have we been driving all this time?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know, this road doesn't look familiar." Emily told him getting worried. "But our driver should know where my house is, right?" She asked. They opened the tinted window in between them and the front to find that there wasn't a person there. It was an auto pilot car. Emily couldn't believe that they had one of those. Jayden thought that they didn't.

"Okay, so the auto pilot is taking us to, Chicago. I'm guessing that's not on the way." Jayden said dryly.

"What? Chicago? Why?" Emily exclaimed.

"I don't know." Jayden exploded. "Let's see if I can reprogram it." He reached for the navigation, but when he touched it the destination changed to Montreal, Quebec. That's in Canada. "Okay, don't know how that happened. He tried again and the destination changed to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Jayden knew something was seriously wrong when that came up.

"Em, out of the car."

"What?! It's still moving!" Emily's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, and it won't stop. The computer's messed up and it is trying to make sure that we never get to Serena." Emily opened the door to get out, but the car shut it.

"Jayden! I can't keep it open!" Emily cried out. Suddenly a voice popped up from the screen.

"Hello, Rangers." The voice was one they hadn't heard before, but they could tell what happened.

"What do you want Nighlock?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, well, I'll give control of the car back to you, if, you agree to stop being Rangers."

"Never!" They both said.

"Fine then, hope you like water, cause the electrified Nighlock isn't stopping for anything!" The Nighlock then pushed on the gas and sped up. He decided that it would be smarter to stay in his electrical form, less chance of getting destroyed that way.

* * *

Antonio was sitting with the others when he got a call.

"What's up Jayden?" He asked. The other Rangers looked on anxious. "What?! A Nighlock! But the sensor didn't go off!" The other Rangers looked at each other worriedly. "The Nighlock can become electricity. He's inside the auto pilot. Wait, your car had an auto pilot, since when? Oh, the Nighlock made it like that. They kidnapped you. Got it." Antonio said getting calmer as the conversation continued. "No worries. We'll stop him. Where are you? Oh, don't know, okay, trace the Samuraizer call and find where you are. Great idea. Let's do it. Guys, are you on it?" Antonio asked the other Rangers in the room. They all got to work on the job "So, just keep talking to me while we do this."

* * *

Emily was scared, she heard the other Ranger's plan, but it had been a hour since Jayden hung up on them. They didn't have that much time until the Ocean would be upon them. Suddenly, the two Rangers were thrown against the seat. The car had stopped.

"Hey, Nighlock!" They could hear Kevin's voice. "Release our friends!"

"Or what?" The car spoke.

"We'll destroy you!" Mike joined in.

"Oh, but you can't. I am energy, I can neither be created or destroyed. Merely changed." The Nighlock then took on a body and started attacking the Rangers. Jayden and Emily got out of the car while the Nighlock was distracted.

"So, while I'm here." Emily started.

"Go ahead." Jayden said. Emily morphed and started attacking. The Nighlock then retreated back into its energy form.

"Antonio!" Kevin called out. "Do you know the thing that you used on that spirit-stealing Nighlock?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah?" Antonio said, not exactly getting where the conversation was headed.

"Well?" Kevin asked, not knowing that he didn't know. Antonio thought about it until it clicked.

"Oh." He said realizing. He called the Nighlock out and challenged it to face him. The Nighlock went in for a head to head battle, and Antonio got the perfect chance to mark him. The Nighlock tried to change back into electricity, but he couldn't.

"What's going on? Why isn't it working.

"I marked you. You are now converted to a solid form. Prepare for a fight." Antonio bragged. Jayden watched the Rangers from a distance since he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. He watched as Lauren led the team.

"Is that what I looked like when I did that?" Jayden asked out loud. Suddenly his gaze fell on Emily. She was dealing a lot of damage to the Nighlock. Jayden was proud of her. Soon the Nighlock was defeated and the Megazord battle began. However, it was over nearly as soon as that happened. The Rangers all went down to talk to Jayden and Emily.

"So, one of you gonna drive?" Mike asked.

"Do you have your license, Em?" Jayden asked.

"No, where I live everything's right there, so I didn't need a car. What about you?"

"Yeah, I got it." Jayden said. "It was one of the few times I was allowed out of the Shiba house. Also, I drove you to a few of our dates." Jayden said.

"Oh yeah." Emily said remembering those times. "Well, this time it should be goodbye for a week." Emily said to the other Rangers. She got in the car with Jayden in the driver seat and, despite knowing that it wasn't that far away, she fell asleep.

"Emily, wake up." Jayden said as they arrived at her house. "Come on, you're home." He said. Emily opened her eyes and got out of the car. She stepped out and into the fresh air of her home. She was back, and there for one reason, to see Serena.

_**Well, I know most of you were waiting to see what would happen with Serena, but I needed to give you some warning for it, plus I just wanted to write this. Anyways, the last part of the trilogy will be up soon, but no promises on a date. also, the story itself will be sorta not as funny as most of mine, and for good reason. So, if you only like comedy, that might not be one of your favorites. **_So, Serena's dead? _**No. **_Oh. Well, then. Review, people.


End file.
